Big Brother
by 00-OnceInABlueMoon-00
Summary: {One-Shot}{fem!Merlin}{MerlynnXLeon}{Companion to 'Firsts'}{Sequel to 'Taking a Chance'} - "Merlynn was right. Balin would be a great big brother."


Leon shifted awkwardly in the hallway as he stared at the door that had been closed in his face nearly an hour ago when his lovely Merlynn had gone into labor. He couldn't stop the doubts that spiraled through his mind.

_What if something goes wrong?_

_What if the baby died?_

_What if _Merlynn _died?_

_What would he do if Merlynn died?_

The 'what ifs' nearly choked him as he sat in the hallway as he remembered how close to death Gwen had been after giving birth to her and Arthur's daughter, how Arthur had been falling apart as he waited in the halls with his newborn daughter cradled in his arms while Gaius and Merlynn fought to save the Queen's live. And how Gaius had told Arthur that because of the difficulties in the birth, Gwen wouldn't be able to have anymore children.

"Papa?"

Leon looked down at his three year old son, who stared back at him, eyes only just visible under his floppy blond bangs.

"Yes, Balin?"

"I mama okay? My baby sister or brother?" He asked, big blue eyes wide.

Leon could have slapped himself, of course Balin would pick up on his discomfort, he had inherited his mother's intelligence after all.

He had to be strong - strong for Balin, who had no idea about the dangers of childbirth, who was too young to know how easy a life could end.

"Yes, your mama is fine. In fact," Leon added with a smile, "your baby sibling will be joining us soon."

His son beamed and clambered onto his father's lap.

"Leon!"

Said man's attention was pulled from his son as King Arthur jogged down the hall, his own child, the Princess of the kingdom, cradled in his arms, with the remainder of the original Round Table, following behind.

"Sire." Leon greeted.

"Gina!" Balin squealed excitedly, "I'mma be a big brother!" He puffed out his tiny little chest proudly.

Princess Ginevra, only recently turned four, grinned from her father's arms.

"Down, Daddy!" Ginevra commanded, slapping her father's arm for emphasis.

Gwaine chuckled, "Looks like she took after you more then we thought, Queenie."

Arthur scowled. "Don't call me that, Gwaine."

"Well I can't exactly call you princess anymore."

"Daddy!"

"Alright!"

Soon Ginevra was on the ground and she instantly moved towards Balin, brown curls flying behind her.

Ginevra, it seemed, took after her mother with her curly brown hair, and brown eyes, but her father in personality, while Balin was a combination of his parents in both looks and personality.

Leon turned back to the closed door that kept him from his wife and newest child as he waited for either Gwen or Gaius to exit and tell him the news.

"So, Leon." Gwaine said, shifting closer to the blond knight, "Any names in mind?"

Leon glanced at the drunkard, rather thankful for the distraction. "We agreed on William for a boy, and Iris for a girl."

Arthur placed a hand on his oldest friend's shoulder with a comforting squeeze. "Merlynn will be fine, Leon. She's strong and healthy, and much too stuborn."

The blond man smiled slightly. "Thank you, sire."

The conversations continued for an hour longer as the two children played at their feet.

"- and Emily is pregnant." Percival finished.

"Congrats man!"

"And when do _you_ plan on settling down, Gwaine?"

The door opened and conversations stopped as Gaius stepped out.

Leon was on his feet in seconds. "How are they? Is Merlynn alright? What of the baby? -"

"They're fine, Leon." Gaius said calmly. "Merlynn is tired, but in perfect health. The babies are healthy and strong."

Oh thank the gods -

_Wait..._

_Babies?! _

"Twins?" Leon asked weakly.

Gaius nodded. "A boy and a girl."

_Oh the irony. _

"Can we see them?"

Gaius nodded and stepped aside.

Leon scooped Balin into his arms and strode into the room.

Merlynn was seated on the bed, looking exhausted, her hair plastered to her forehead with sweat, but she was smiling at the two little bundles in her arms.

As he approached, Balin squealed excitedly,

"Mama!"

"Balin," Merlynn greeted quietly, "Come meet your baby brother and sister."

Leon smiled as he placed their eldest child on the bed before sitting down beside his lovely wife and studied his newest son and daughter. Both had wisps of black hair on their tiny heads, and they would have been identical if it weren't for the fact that they were wrapped in different colored blankets.

Merlynn beamed up at her husband and Leon lovingly brushed a strand of black hair from her sweaty forehead before pecking her on the lips.

"They're beautiful." He murmured, "Thank you."

"No," Merlynn corrected, kissing him again. "Thank _you_, Leon."

Balin looked up the two babies to his parents. "What're their names?"

The proud parents exchanged looks,

"William and Iris." Leon said quietly.

Balin smiled gently, "Will 'nd Ris." He turned his attention back to the babies, "'lo Will, Ris. I'm your big brother, Balin. I'mma look after you now! I'm your big brother, that means I p-pwotect you and keep you safe!"

Merlynn smiled softly, "So much like your father... You'll make a great big brother." She murmured, kissing Balin on the forehead.

Leon smiled, "Welcome to the family, you two."

"Y'know, Arthur got to be Balin's godfather... So can I have one of them?"

The family looked over to the doorway to see the others crowding through the door.

Merlynn laughed brightly, "We already agreed that you'd be Iris' godfather; lord knows what you would do to corrupt Will."

Leon looked at Percival, "Would you be William's godfather, Percival?"

"Of course." The large man smiled.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Merlynn asked, "Come and meet them!"

"They're so tiny! Are they supposed to be that small?"

"Just hold her, Gwaine."

"But what if I drop her?"

"Then I'll kill you... Just hold her, support her neck... Yeah, like that. Good job, Gwaine, now give her back before you drop her."

"Oh, haha"

As they talked, Leon's attention was drawn towards Balin, who, at some point, had commandeered his younger siblings and fallen asleep between them, an arm wrapped around each baby as if protecting them.

Merlynn was right.

Balin would be a great big brother.

* * *

><p><strong>~~00 END 00~~<strong>


End file.
